True King of Equestria
by DarkLordAlister
Summary: An extremely powerful wizard from America is sent to Equestria to claim his rightful place as King. Using the Ancient Deity sealed in him at birth, he will fight his enemies and bring peace to all of Equestria. Contains Multi-pairings between OC and possible Harem. Please read!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic about the true King of Equestria. HIE. Please review!**

Chosen King

Hey my names Alistar and I'm a wizard that lives in Seattle Washington. I'm 22 years old, I have hair as black as ash and two eye colars, one is blue and the other is red. I'm 6'3'',yeah Im tall, but thats because of my good genes and diet. Its also because I was born with a god named Helioyami sealed inside of me. It's the god of Light and Darkness, and it created the entire galaxy. Yep, I'm basically a god in human form, since nothing can ever seperate me form the god at all. He is the reason that Im the worlds most powerful wizard, allowing me to master even the most difficult spells in only a few minutes. I can even come up with new spells in a few seconds. Having his power also makes me impossible to kill, sence my wounds heal instantly.

I live on a large piece of land that I bought with the money the government gave me for helping them fight the terrorists in the Middle East. The news covered it up, but I was the one who tracked down and killed Bin Laden for attacking America.

People made fun of me in school a lot because I got staright A's without even trying, and was doing college level work by the time I was 12. I made a lot of discoveries in the field of science, but a bunch of the stupid scientists took credit for my stuff and threatened to send me to jail if I tried to sue. I invented a bunch of computer stuff to, like samrtphones and Google Glass. I even figured out a way to get as much power from the sun as 10000 nuclear power plants, and how to stop global warming, but the government kept it a secret. I was really mad, so I used my powers to destroy some military bases. I didn't kill anyone because I teleported them all out with a snap of my fingers. The military tried to shoot at me with tanks and missles, but I just caught them and threw them back, blowing up the tanks.

After that, I went to live on the Moon, since I can breath even in space. I bulit a giant fortress on the moon by conjuring up the materials and moving them with my telekinesis. I hacked into the cable satilites and was able to get internet and TV. It was there that I saw my favorite show, My Little Pony. My favorite characters were Twlight and Fluttershy cause Twilight is good and magic like me, and Fluttershy is kind t people like me. I used my powers to create life on the Moon, like unicorns and pegasi. I also made manticores and griffins.

Eventually, I decided I didn't like living on the moon. So now I live on earth again. I solve crimes in Seattle when the police can't. Right now Im tracking some drug dealers who were selling drugs to kids. They also kidnapped a bunch of girls to sell as sex slaves. It made me so angry that I almost lost control and transformed. Oh yeah, while I was on the moon, I created a 3 new transformation, Super Human 1,2,and 3. It's like Dragonball Z, except my hair turns blue.

I found out were the main base of the drug dealers was by reading the minds of everyone in the city. I teleported there and kicked open the door. I found them cooking coke and trying to rape the girls they were trying to rape. The grils looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Save us!", they yelled to me. The drug dealers saw me and started pulling out their Uzi's.

"Let them go", I yelled at the drug dealers, pulling out my black Desert Eagles. They fired there guns at me,but the bullets just bounced off my force field. I shot at them, taking there heads off with each shot. I was able to master all guns in only a few days when I was in Black Ops, so I never missed. A bunch more drug dealers ran in, all pulling out machine guns and handguns. I started shooting at them, using my magic to make it so I never ran out of ammo. They pulled out a rocket lanuncher and aimed it at me. I summoned my two katanas using my summoning magic. I made them from a new element that I created. It never rusted or broke, and could cut threw anything. I called the new alloy Omeganium.

Anyway, I ran at the drug dealers. They shot the rocket at me, but I just cut through it, causing it to expolde against my sheild. I shrugged off the balst, then sliced though 10 of the drug dealers at once. The rest of them got scared and started running away.

"Oh no you don't!", I yelled at them. I charged up my power level and transformed into Super Human form. I cupped my hands like Goku.

"KAH-MAA-HAA-MAA!", I started shouting. They looked back, fear in their eyes.

"-HAAAAAAAA!, I screamed, relaing the blast of energy. It was made of my light and dark magic power, so it was white and black instead of blue like Goku's. It incinerated the drug dealers, not even leaving atoms behind.

I landed on the ground and walked over to untie the girls. They all hugged me and kissed me, the ones over 18 slipping me their phone numbers. The police showed up not long after that.

"About time you guys showed up.", I said in an angry voice. Even though I was not a police officer, I had been granted authority as high as the Cheif of Police because of my work stopping terrorists. I could have them all fired in an instant if they pissed me off.

"Sorry sir, we were getting donuts. I see you already killed all of the dealers and rescued the kidnapped girls.", he said to me. The other one glared at me.

"You can't just kill all the criminals. They were supposed to have a trial to see if they were guilty.", he said. I glared back at him.

"What's your name officer?", I asked angrily. He held up his badge.

"Officer Straman sir," he responded. I snatched the badge, crushing it with ease. He gasped, and I grabbed him by the throat.

"Well officer, I saw these men making drugs and trying to rape those girls. They were clearly guilty, so they had no right to a trial. I sentenced the to death for their crimes, as is my god given right by the law.", I told him calmly as I put him down. It sounded arrogant, but because of my rank I was basically a supreme court justice judge, so I could pass judgments like that. I never studied law, but I was able to figure by intuition what lawyers spent decades in school studying.

"You are hearby fired officer, for questioning my authority. I'm also sentencing you to 3 months in jail for what you said. Take him away officer." I ordered to the other.

"You can't do this to me!" ,He yelled as he was dragged away.

I flew up into the air, hurrying to get home before the new episode of My Little Pony started. I sped off at twice the speed of light, humming the dubstep of Angel with a Shotgun to myself, since that's what I was.

Celestia POV

Celestia was looking at the mirror, feeling excited.

It's him, the true ruler chosen by God!", Celstia exclaimed. She began casting the spell to bring him to Equestria and grant him the power of an Alicorn.

Alister's POV

I was flying towards my mansion, enjoying the breeze, when a portal opended up and sucked me in. What was happening?

 **Oh no, what's going to happen to Alister now guys. Check for updates to find out! And please leave reviews. No haters please!**


End file.
